Steal Me
by FireOpal
Summary: The stars were beautiful – each a twinkling spot of fairylight in a field of blue, as numerous as the grass that surrounded him, but infinitely more precious. DMHP postlast battle songfic. Feat. character death and mild romance.


**Comments** - I wrote this a little while ago, and forgot to post it when I'd finished. This song is based on and titled after a song by Jupiter Sunrise called 'Steal Me'. It is advised listening while reading. As laws dictate we can no longer have lyrics in stories, the lyrics have been excluded, but they are so wonderful, they are definitely worth a read.

**Disclaimer** – Not mine. I do not own any of the characters or associated paraphernalia.

DM/HP. Don't like, don't read. Set post-last battle. Featuring character-death and mild romance.

* * *

**Steal Me.**

He lay, not entirely sure of where he was, or what he was doing, or even who he was entirely, apart from the the feeling of a release of something; of peace from duty.

The stars were beautiful – each a twinkling spot of fairy-light in a field of blue, as numerous as the grass that surrounded him, but infinitely more precious.

It was quiet where he lay, and an uncommon peace had settled into his body, freeing him from the aches and pains and agonies of earlier. Here, now, he could even forget the drops of blood that even now glistened on the blades of grass crumpled below him; could forget the body lying not too far away; forget the numerous lives that had been extinguished in one night. As his sluggish mind pondered this, his eyes fixed on the stars, he fancied that they were the souls of lost friends, finding their own peace and tranquillity among the heavens.

The moon was creeping into his vision now, starkly clear against the darkening blue-black sky, like a beacon of light. A smile edged onto his lips as it reminded him of long-passed memories, of eyes, of lips, of a beautiful soul hidden below layers of ice. Just like the moon.

In his mind's eye, he saw again the smile that lit up his face in its radiance – such a rare pleasure, and never seen in public. His easy laugh, for once devoid of snubbing elegance or malicious hatred, or a belittling smirk. Carefree in a way he had thought they had both forgotten in this war.

But then it was gone, like smoke on the breeze that curled around him, fluttering his clothes, his hair, the grass that surrounded him in a sea of moonlit green.

Suddenly, on the trail end of the last memory, was another – this time strong and vibrant, so vivid in his recollection that he shivered. Lips on his, hands on his back, through his hair, grey eyes staring into his, such a look of love in them that it brought tears to his own. The droplets dashed away by a gentle hand as he proceeded to show him his love. Then afterwards, the simple pleasure in curling up next to each other, playing with the beautiful hair so unlike his, in a way he knew that if the other man, boy, was awake, he would have protested. Sleep had calmed his face and released his vulnerabilities, and his strengths. Brushing away the cares, darkness and pain that time had wrought, to be replaced by the light of the soul within.

The memory was dashed away as he heard gentle footsteps approach, and he felt his lips twitch into a smile at the familiarity of the footfalls. He had come.

Grey eyes approached his vision, flashing quickly with pain and sorrow, before creasing with love. An elegant hand took his and a gentle thumb stroked the palm, and he was complete. The stars a perfect backdrop to the moment, he could only gaze up, couldn't speak for it would break the peace, couldn't move or it would all end.

They were laid side by side now, the grey-eyed teen curling up against him, half-protectively, half-lovingly. A shaking hand stroked his face, and he relished the touch, aching to return it, but he couldn't move his hand.

Then, soft, perfect lips were on his, and he was lost. He responded lazily, automatically, but trying to bare his soul and heart to this beautiful angel that he didn't deserve. And, as they kissed, he felt the love returned, before the lights faded, and he fell into the now inky-black of the sky, feeling those lips on his, that hand in his.

All alone, in a field, a grey-eyed teen kissed a green-eyed boy, even as he fell into darkness. Above him, the stars shone, indiscriminately over love lost, blood, grass, and tears.


End file.
